


GANGSTA ! Worick x Nicolas (AMV)

by LittleZion



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Benriya, Blood, Brothers, Dogtag, Drugs, Ergastulum, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Guns, Katana, M/M, Violence, smoke, sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG i love so much Worick & Nico !<br/>This manga is a gem ❤<br/>Hope you like it :)</p><p>I don’t own any of the anime or music in this video.<br/>Song : SOFA - Ed Sheeran<br/>Anime : GANGSTA<br/>KOHSKE</p>
            </blockquote>





	GANGSTA ! Worick x Nicolas (AMV)




End file.
